starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dawn of Defiance Episode 3: The Queen of Air and Darkness
Dawn of Defiance Episode 3: The Queen of Air and Darkness, to trzecia publikacja do kampanii Dawn of Defiance, wydawanej on-line (Wizards.com). Kampania należy do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Akcja poszczególnych przygód kampanii ma miejsce między wydarzeniami z filmów Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów i Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja. Całość kampanii jest ekwiwalentem 320 stronicowego podręcznika. ''Zawartość: *What is Dawn of Defiance? *Adventure Background *Adventure Summary *Opening Crawl *Part 1: Pursuing The Hutt **Arrival on Bespin **Cloud City **A Few Wrong Questions **The Parliament of Guilds ***Discovering The Bought Ugnaughts **Imperial Dealings *Part 2: The Tournament **Arrival of The Empire **Entering The Tournament **Security **The Crowd **Dirty Money **Rogues' Gallery ***Creeska ***Silas Draver ***Lady Mirana Fioro ***Koroma Moro ***Vorn Zaday **Days 1 to 2: Elimination Rounds ***Tournament Competitors ***Casino Security ***Working for Switch ***End of The Day's Events **Interlude: Getting Too Close **Days 3: Last Tables ***Casino Security ***Bystanders ***Working for Switch ***End of The Day's Events **Day 4: Final Round ***Casino Security ***Bystanders ***Working for Switch ***Tournament Competitors ***End of The Day's Events **Concluding The Tournament *Part 3: Skirmish Over Bespin **Questioning Lady Fioro **Uncovering The Worm **Covering The Empire's Tracks ***The Arrival of The Assiduous ***Stopping The Tibanna Gas Hauler ***The Glorious Chariot **Concluding The Adventure **End of The First Story Arc **Advancing The Campaign Timeline *Tibanna Gas Refinery **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Ugnaught Rigger **Ugnaught Boss **Tibanna Mynocks **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Imperial Threats **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Undercover Clone Trooper **Baron Kithriss **Theelin Bodyguard **Conclusion **Encounter Map *On The Heights **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Bespin Security Guard **Bespin Security Chief **Cloud City Patrol Droid **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Sabacc Table Showdown **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Silas Draver **Sabacc Dealer Droid **Silas Draver's Goons **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Streets of Cloud City **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Elite Bespin Security Guard **Stormtrooper **Imperial Officer **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Hutt's Hangar **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Darga The Hutt **Clan Mionne Escort Pilot **Security Battle Droid **Stormtrooper **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Flight From Cloud City **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Cars **Talon I Combat Cloud Cars **Tibanna Gas Refinery Platform **Conclusion **Encounter Map *Skirmish Over Bespin **Setup **Read-Aloud Text **12th Squadron TIE Fighter **TIE Fighter Tactics **Tibanna Gas Hauler **Tibanna Gas Hauler Tactics **Shackles of Nizon **Conclusion **Encounter Map ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Yerith Bespin Hotel *Message From The Banshee I *Buying Back In *Lt. Armen Arandis - dane postaci *Message From The Banshee II *Message From The Banshee III *Message From The Banshee IV *Embracing Your Destiny: Discovery *Z-95 Headhunter - dane statku kosmicynego *Embracing Your Destiny: Destrucction *''Glorious Chariot'' - dane statku kosmicznego (Luxury 3000 Space Yacht) *Embracing Your Destiny: Rescue *Ugnaught - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Tibanna Gas Refinery Encounter Map - mapa *Baron Kithriss - dane postaci *Imperial Threats Encounter Map - mapa *Cloud City Patrol Droid - dane droida *On The Heights Encounter Map - mapa *Silas Draver - dane postaci *Sabacc Dealer Droid - dane droida *Sabacc Table Showdown Encounter Map - mapa *Darga The Hutt - dane postaci *Hutt's Hangar Encounter Map - mapa *Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Talon I Combat Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Tibanna Gas Refinery Platform - dane platformy repulsorowej *Flight From Cloud City Encounter Map - mapa *Tibanna Gas Hauler - dane statku kosmicznego *''Shackles of Nizon'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Skirmish over Bespin Encounter Map - mapa ''Redakcja: *design - Rodney Thompson *editing - Ray Vallese *typesetting - Ray Vallese, Gary M. Sarli *production - Chad Laske, Matt Burke *maps - Corey Macourek, Rodney Thompson *art on p. 19 - Elizabeth McLaren *Lucas Licensing editor - Leland Chee, Frank Parisi *design manager - Christopher Perkins *director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek ''Zobacz także: Dawn of Defiance 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - Gamemaster Primer Kategoria:Dawn of Defiance Campaign